An existing computer network can provide various intelligent services for a user, one of which is an intelligent service having a prompting and collecting user information function. Through the prompting and collecting user information function, a pre-recorded voice may be played for a user, and after a number input by the user is received, the voice is further played for the user or another service is provided for the user according to the received number. In a conventional 2G/3G (Second Generation/Third Generation) network, to implement the prompting and collecting user information function, an AIP (Advanced Intelligent Peripheral, advanced intelligent peripheral) device located at a core layer pre-stores a voice required by an intelligent service, and an SCP (Service Control Point, service control point) located at a service layer controls, according to a customized intelligent service, the AIP device at the core layer to implement the prompting and collecting user information function. However, with rapid development of computer network technologies, an IMS (Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem, Internet Protocol Multimedia Subsystem) network is introduced based on the original 2G/3G network, a data transmission function of the core layer in the original 2G/3G network is replaced with the IMS network, as shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, how to implement the prompting and collecting user information function in the IMS network becomes a key issue.
In the prior art, during implementation of prompting and collecting user information in the IMS network, an MRFP (Multimedia Resource Function Processor, multimedia resource function processor) in the IMS network pre-stores the voice required by an intelligent service of prompting and collecting user information; the MRFP in the IMS network receives a voice playback request that is sent by the SCP and forwarded by an MRFC (Multimedia Resource Function Controller, multimedia resource function controller) in the IMS network, where the voice playback request carries a voice ID (Identifier, identifier) and a digit collection rule; and the MRFP implements the prompting and collecting user information function according to the voice ID and the digit collection rule.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problem.
In the prior art, the MRFP in the IMS network implements the prompting and collecting user information function. Before the IMS network is introduced, the voice required by the intelligent service of prompting and collecting user information is stored in the AIP device, and after the IMS network is introduced, the voice stored in the AIP device needs to be transferred to the MRFP in the INS network, and the AIP device is discarded; therefore waste of a network device is caused and user service experience is also lost. In addition, compared with the MRFP, the AIP device can provide more abundant services, and therefore, when the AIP device is discarded, the IMS network is introduced, and the MRFP implements the prompting and collecting user information function, the function implemented by the MRFP has certain limitations.